Midnight Munchies
by alyssialui
Summary: Fred gets hungry at night. some Fremione as well.


_A/N: Fred gets hungry at night. some Fremione as well. I was going to mention the fact that Peter's name is near to Ron's but I didn't bother again. Maybe another time._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry (Challenges &amp; Assignments): **Charms Assignment #9 - Write about the Marauder's Map, and an instance it had been used. Prompts: Remus Lupin, Fred/Hermione, hot chocolate, cupcake_

_**The HPFC Writer's Tournament: **Fred Weasley, hungry_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **Trio Era fic_

_****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions &amp; Goals Competition!: ****Trio Era_

_**The Lottery Competition:** Thank you, please, present, house elf, clean**  
**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

"George!" Fred whispered into his sleeping twin's ear.

"If you're having the dream about the giant pincushion again, just remember it's not real and go back to bed, Fred," George grumbled with his eyes still closed.

"No, I don't have that dream anymore," Fred said as he started to rock George back and forth. "I'm hungry."

"So?" George groaned as he opened one eye.

"Fancy a midnight trip to the kitchens?" Fred asked with a smile. In his hands, he held out what looked like a well-worn piece of parchment but they both knew what it was.

Upon recognition, George became more awake and gave his twin a wide grin. "What are we waiting for?"

They quietly stole down the boys' dorm stairs and into the common room. Fred opened the parchment on one of the tables and whispered, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." As ink began to spider across the once clean parchment, he turned to his twin and said mischievously, "Let's see who else is up and about at this-"

There was a light sound behind them and the boys spun, hiding the map behind their body. "Lumos," George whispered as he aimed his wand about the room.

On the common room couch was a snoozing head of bushy brown hair. "Oh, it's only Hermione," George said with a shrug as he turned back to the map. Fred watched her sleeping form, the slight rise and fall of her chest and the dark circles under her eyes. How had he not noticed just how tired she was. She was going to get herself sick like this.

"Fred?" George asked, bringing back his attention.

"Yes?" Fred said trying to pretend that he wasn't just staring at the girl.

George just shook his head as he traced the little feet moving about the illustrated halls and corridors of the map. "Filch is somewhere on the Third Floor and McGonagall, Lupin and the other professors are in their quarters, so we should be fine."

"My, Dumbledore does love to pace," Fred said as he watched the feet with the long name move back and forth within the room marked 'Headmaster's Office'.

"That he does," George agreed as he folded the map. "Let's go before Filch changes floors."

Fred and George stealed through the torch-lit hallways, sticking to the shadows as they made their way down to the Kitchens. With a tickle of the pear, they stepped into the large stone room beneath the Great Hall.

"Weasleys!" a small voice cried. The twins turned before they looked into the great big eyes of-

"Dobby!" they greeted together.

"Could you please make us-" George began.

"A cup of hot chocolate please-" Fred continued.

"And cupcakes-" George said.

"Cupcakes?" Fred asked. There was a pause as he looked at George and then said to Dobby, "Cupcakes."

"Of course, Weasleys. Dobby will get them," the small house-elf said as he ran off towards the pantry.

They hadn't even sat down for two minutes when Dobby ran up to them with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a tower of chocolate cupcakes. "Thank you, Dobby," they chorused as they each bit into a treat for a chocolate overdose.

"And Dobby," Fred added, "Can I get a hot chocolate to go?"

* * *

Hermione woke up with the sunlight streaming through the open window of the common room and the fire almost burnt out in the grate. She stretched, running a hand through her messy hair, and checked her watch. 5:56am. She had to get upstairs and take a shower.

She moved to gather her books and clean up the papers when she spied a chocolate cupcake on the table before her next to a still-warm cup of hot chocolate. With a smile, she picked up the cup and took a lovely sip wondering who left this present out for her.


End file.
